


Happy birthday Chubbidot

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Chubby Lapis, Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: I've technically posted this already in my Requested Drabbles for Chubbidot's birthday. It was set in the same AU as their present for me. We talked and after a bit of a headache setting it up, we decided to collab on making works set in this AU.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Happy birthday Chubbidot

Peridot sat at her desk, absorbed into her latest project and only breaking away to absentmindedly munch on some M&Ms. Lapis was gone when she woke up with no explanation besides the bowl of sweets and a drawing of the bluenette doing a kissy face. She was up to something, but the blonde couldn't do much besides wait.

It wasn't like today was all that important. Both had today off and there was no place of interest to go so whatever Lapis was up to surely didn't mean Peridot could get away with wearing her tight sports bra and pajama shorts all day. Besides her girlfriend accidentally shrunk her already tight dress clothes in the wash.

No this isn't some cliche where the taller woman tried to be sneaky about Peridot's weight gain. It wasn't hard to notice a gut that almost reached her knees, ass that brushed the sides of her biggest chair and how her breasts were too big for the bluenette's hands. Lapis just never understood how to use their washer.

Typing away at her keyboard, she didn't hear Lapis come in and deposit some things onto the couch. What she did notice was a chubby belly press into her back, arms squeezing her gut and a kiss to top of her head. "If I knew that I would come home to a sight this beautiful, then I'd do laundry more often."

"Beautiful? I'm wearing lazy pajamas and working on the plans for next year's garden. How is that beautiful?"

Lapis held Peridot closer burying herself in that messy triangle to nuzzle it. "You're always beautiful. The way your eyes shine like stars when you get excited. That laugh when you tell a good joke. Even the face you make when you eat your favorite sweets. You make "The Birth of Venus" look like a stick figure."

"Well I'm definitely fatter, but my hair can look so goofy at times and I can be a bit clumsy."

"And you make it work. Face it Peridot, your girlfriend loves you for who you are in your entirety and I will remind you of that every chance I can get."

Peridot spun around to pull Lapis into a kiss, the taller woman letting out a delightful squeak at the sudden move. "I love you too, but I need to ask something. What have you been up to?"

The bluenette pulled away and reached into one of the bags. "Happy birthday love!"

"Is that a "Canoe Race Percy" Vinyl figure?!"

"Yep and it's only your first gift. I made reservations to your favorite Japanese restaurant and bought you some new dresses and shirts so you have something to choose for tonight."

"Wait...it's my birthday?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't collaborated on any projects in forever. The last was a long abandoned Yugioh story over on DA. Hopefully I can do a better job with this one.


End file.
